vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The God King
Summary The God King is the king of the Eternals, a race of undead, immortal entities, and lord of the Void. After being thrown from the universe into the Void by the Gods, he seeks to return to the mortal realm and re-establish his rule over all. He will stop at nothing to tear his way through the Veil, destroy the seven gods that originally imprisoned him, and make the perfect world for his Eternals, whilst making all other races nothing more than slaves and cattle for slaughter. An unparalleled threat to all life in the world, The God King will destroy everything with ruthless prejudice, if the Godwoken lets him. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: The God King Origin: Divinity: Original Sin Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years old (Existed before the Gods created all the races) Classification: Undead King, Eternal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7), Regeneration (Low-Godly; so long as the God King exists as a Soul, he can return to being), Magic, Soul Manipulation (Can absorb, attack, or outright destroy souls), Absorption (Can absorb life and souls), Life Draining (Capable of draining the life of his targets from an entirely different realm), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation (When effecting Source, the God King tears not only at the soul, but at the mind as well), Necromancy, Summoning (Can call on the Voidwoken, which can appear across the world instantly), Telepathy (Able to communicate with his servants while still trapped behind the Veil), Illusion Creation (Granted this power to Braccus Rex), Curse Manipulation (Can curse a target, draining them of power), Statistics Reduction (His curse will drop all statistics of his opponent, from strength, to stamina, and more), Pain Manipulation (Able to subject Windego to an eternity of pain, should she fail him and he wins), Void Manipulation (Wields the opposite of Source; master Source users are able to entirely erase their targets, emotion, memories, consciousness, soul, and all), Empathic Manipulation (Wields the opposite of Source; master Source users are able to absorb and destroy emotions), Memory Manipulation (Wields the opposite of Source; master Source users are able to absorb and destroy memories), Resistance to Magic-based impairments, Status Ailments (Even weak characters resist these abilities with their armor in-tact, and the God King is vastly above them), Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and Void Manipulation (Is comparable to the Gods, who are able to resist the effects of Source Vamparism) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Is on par with, or slightly superior to, The Divine. Capable of repelling the Void, which can destroy universes) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ movement speed and Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Capable of fighting users of real lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiversal (Should be on par with The Divine, who clashed with the Demon Divine) Durability: Low Multiverse level (Is on par with, or slightly superior to, The Divine) Stamina: Limitless (As an undead, he no longer tires or feels fatigue) Range: Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very high (Able to plan his return a thousand years in advance; can command all the armies of the Void and his Eternals) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Void Manipulation:' The God King has incredible mastery over the Void, the opposite of Source. Source is the "language of creation", life, and existence. He can steal Source from his targets, effectively draining all aspects of their being and shredding their souls. Strong enough Source users can destroy, break, combine, or even jump into and hide in other souls, and The God King should be able to perform such acts as well. To destroy or consume Source is to destroy the target's emotions, memories, consciousness, and soul. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Pain Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Kings Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Divinity (Game) Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Void Users